1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight distribution pads, and more particularly pertains to a support pad adapted for placement on the ground surface beneath the support legs of trailers such as tractor trailers, mobile cranes, fifth wheel campers and trailers, mobile homes, recreational vehicles, and pickup camper units. In the absence of weight distribution pads, the support legs of such trailers frequently sink into the ground, particularly through asphalt pavement. Such trailer support leg penetration results in great damage to asphalt pavements, particularly in warm climates. Electrical insulation of the trailer from the ground is an additional desirable objective of such weight distribution pads, for the purposes of isolating any electrical equipment on the trailer and for preventing potential damage to the trailer and injury to occupants from lightning strikes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned problems of trailer support leg sinking and resultant pavement damage, truckers typically employ square or rectangular wooden support pads beneath the support legs of trailers. Such conventional wooden support pads suffer from numerous disadvantages: rapid wear and attendant frequent wasteful replacement; rotting due to moisture; cracking, splitting, and checking due to exposure to sunlight; necessary use of toxic wood preservatives; contamination by dirt, oil, grease, fuel, etc.; poor weight distribution due to flat square or rectangular design; and difficulty in handling and transportation due to the large and heavy volume of wood required for adequate load bearing strength. Prior art attempts to employ metal weight distribution pads have been unsuccessful due to weight, high cost, corrosion, and electrical conductivity.